A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon/Credits
Full credits for A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019). Logos Opening StudioCanal and Aardman Present In Association With Anton Capital Entertainment A Aardman Production Closing Directed by Richard Phelan & Will Becher Produced by Paul Kewley Written by Mark Burton and Jon Brown Co-Produced by Richard Beek Based on an Idea by Richard Starzak Executive Producers Mark Burton Richard Starzak Peter Lord Nick Park Carla Shelley David Sproxton Ron Halpern Didier Lupfer Edited by Sim Evan-Jones Director of Photography Charles Copping Composer Tom Howe Production Designer Matt Perry Puppet Designers Kate Anderson Anne King Animation Supervisors Grant Maisey Loyd Price Co-Executive Producers Sean Clanke Henry Lock Production Managers Richard Bowen Zoë Starzak Zoë Verrier-Stunt Kelly Lappin Supervising Sound Editor Adrian Bhodes VFX Supervisor Howard Jones Technical Director Tom Barnes Shaun Justin Fletcher The Farmer and Bitzer John Sparkes Lu-La Amalia Vitale Crawl Art Shaun the Sheep Character Created by Nick Park Cast Additional Voices Joseph Balderama Will Becher Tim Hands Noami McDonald Richard Phelan Adam Rhys Ree Anthony Bayman Tom Collinghood David Holt Chris Morrell Adrian Rhodes Emma Tate Amalia Vitale Casting by Manuel Puro Productions Ltd. Story Senior Storyboard Artists Ashley Boddy Michael Salter Andy Janes Luis Zamora Pueyo Storyboard Artists Julia Briemle Anna Margiotta Ying-Hsuan Chen Kartika Mediani Sanna Myllykangas Additional Storyboard Artists Luke Allen David Dymond John Puglisi Myke Bakich Jess Jackson Alessandra Sorrentino David Vinicombe Trainee Storyboard Artist Clara Cornish Animation Senior Animators Steve Cox Jo Fenton Rhodri Lovett Dan Ramsay Laurie Sitzia Alison Evans Gareth Love Suzy Park Clairle Rolls Ian Whitock Animators Carmen Bromfield Mason Raúl G. Equía Marie Lechevallier Andy Symanowski Frej Bengtsson Daniel Gill Danail Kraev John Chorlton Sean Gregory Emanuel Nevado Lee Wilton James Carlisle Ed Jackson Paul Thomas Additional Animators Santiago Yago Alvarez Jason Comley Jody Meredith María Moreira Castro Rita Samprio Puppets Sculptors Debbie Smith Hanna Habermann Frank Harper Nigel Leach Senior Puppet Makers Claire Drewett Hanna Habermann Gary Roberts Jay Smart Jon Frier Ellie Hugill Ade Sims Harriet Thomas Kev Wright Puppet Makers Marika Arkala Gina Ellison Verity Filipow Will Harding Kate 'Bez' Berry George Everard Natalaya Hamideh Frank Harper Art Department Art Directors Richard Edmunds Matt Sanders TBA Rigging Camera TBA Lighting TBA Editorial TBA Technical and Pipeline TBA Production TBA Production Support TBA Post Production - Sound / Picture TBA Dialogue Recording Studios Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Production Services London TBA Music / Score Score Produced by Tom Howe TBA Orchestral Score Recorded at Abbey Road Studios Choir Apollo Voices Special Thanks to Harry Gregson Williams Music / Songs Music Supervisor Michelle De Vries Music Producer Mike Smith CG CG Supervisor Rich Spence CG Production Manager Danny Gallagher CG Modeller / Texture Artist Ted Chaplin CG Modeller Alex Parkin Visual Effects Visual Effects by Axis Studios Head of Production Ella Askew Visual Effects Producers Maria Mira Hazel See Production Coordinator Amy Cattell 3D Supervisor Grant Hewlett 2D Supervisor Chris Callow Lead 2D Artist Owen Revell 2D Artists Hugh Brazier Tiago Cabrita John Clayton Stephanie Daly Graham Dorey Graeme Eglin Lee Fisher Tav Flett Oliver Hagar Karen Kelly Rickie Leach Sonny Pye Amy Reid Jordanne Richards Luke Rossiter Jake Short Tiago Silva Paula Sinoga Da Rosa Ferriol Tugues Philip Wray 3D Artists Pat Andrew Miles Bishop Isaac Daniel Giancarlo Gallinord Ross Gilbert Piota Hurny James Sellers Kylian Zannettacc Head of Effects Hudson Martins Effects Artists Marion Evain Nicolas Evain Ben Watts Visual Effects Editor Anna Fuller Information Technology and Systems Plamen Ivanov Peter Devlin Catherine Hsu Dave McIsaac-Bailey Logistics Charlotte Curran Nerys Davies Celia Hunt Matt O'Leary Render Wrangler Thomas Katsikoudis Credit Sequence Director / Designer Gavin Strange 2D Animators Andreas Niklas Dan Binns Coordinator Elizabeth Boyles Studio Support TBA For Aardman Marketing and PR TBA Interactive TBA Aardman Features Studio Infrastructure TBA Music TBA ©2019 Aardman Animations Limited and StudioCanal SAS All Rights Reserved. Aardman Animations Limited and StudioCanal SAS is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to Dan MacRae Sandrine Legrand Anna Marsh Suzanne Noble Vanessa Saundi Hugh Spearning Ronald L. Johnson Liccy Dahl And the Studiocanal International Marketing Teams Margaux Audovin Lucie Caurant Claire Establier Kristy Luxford Jamie McHale Katie Paxton Lorenzo Ricciarelli Erin Wellings Thanks to Phil Canning Anjelica Eriksson Adam Gardiner Marc Robinson and the UMG Team Brand and Rights Development Team Liora Bermann Laura Burr Robin Gladman Lorna Harrington Hannah McFarlane Miguel Mestre Ruth Preston Gabrielle Ruffle Molly Van Den Brink All at Snowball Effect Empire Design TBA Chubb Insurance The Estate of Terry Nation Farmer Teds Adventure Farm Forestry England and Everyone at Aardman Computer Services Sargent-Disc Ltd London No Sheep Were Probed During The Making of This Film This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United Kingdom and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Visit www.ShauntheSheep.com Category:Credits